Goodbye, My Friend
by Chihuahua Bat
Summary: Nothing is worse than losing the one that means most to you. A oneshot about a Torchic's friend, Grovyle. Based off of Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness.


**Sorry that I haven't updated or added a new story in a few days... I have been really busy. I'll add to my story, Undecided, as soon as I possibly can. It's difficult with my schoolwork and having to share my computer with people. I hate to make you guys wait! But I do what I must...**

**Having played the Mystery Dungeon video games might help with understand what's going on. If you haven't, then it will hardly make any sense.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights whatsoever to these characters. Only the names, Sapphire and Ember, but not the plot or anything like that. **

* * *

"Wh-what do you mean by that?!" I could hardly believe my ears; it was the worst thing anyone could hear.

"I'm sorry, Ember, but what Dusknoir said is true. Once we undo the collapse of Temporal Tower, we pokemon of the future will disappear… Including you." I shook my head as tears began to form. I wasn't worried about what'd happen to me; that was the least of my problems. I was scared that Grovyle would die as well.

"B-but… That can't be right! I… We've been through so much… It can't all end here!" I shrieked. "_How can Dusknoir be telling the truth!? _He never has before…"

"Now you see why I struggled to prevent you from doing this," Dusknoir spoke up. "I never wanted this to happen, either."

"Well, you could have at least _said _something instead of framing Grovyle for being a thief!" I slumped down to the ground, with Dusknoir and Grovyle both looking down at me. Droplets began cascading down my face as I bent over in grief. "How… Why did this have to happen…? Couldn't there have been some way to save time without destroying all the pokemon of the future?" I managed to choke out in between sobs.

"It isn't possible. It would disrupt the balance of the universe," Grovyle sat down next to me, extending an arm around me in attempt to comfort me. It didn't work. "If we travel back in time to alter history, then the course of the future would also change. Only one course can exist. With something being modified, even for the better, another course can't exist simultaneously. Two different futures cannot coexist. Therefore, if history changes, then the future must disappear to allow another to take its place. Anyone living in it must disappear along with it."

"That… Is horribly wrong…" I stammered, and I began to tremble. "How is it that we tried so hard to make things right, only to suffer the same fate as the evil? As the ones who tried to prevent us from saving everyone?" I gestured to Dusknoir, who in response snorted in anger.

"I know it doesn't seem fair," Grovyle sighed, patting my arm, "but it's a sacrifice we are willing to make. When you discovered that a long time ago, before you lost your memory, you agreed. It's a resolve we both strived to achieve."

"I know it's necessary," I hiccupped, "but why do we have to disappear, too? You are my best friend…" I then buried my face in his arm.

"Isn't this lovely," Dusknoir muttered as he turned away in disgust. He never was one for displays of friendship and emotion.

"Quiet," Grovyle sharply elbowed him, causing Dusknoir to fall back.

"Do you think Sapphire knows about what will happen?" I timidly asked.

"Doubt it. If she did, she would open up about it. It would absolutely break her if she found out."

"I… I know." I turned away. "What am I going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" The three of us snapped our heads to see Sapphire the Piplup waddling towards us, completely unaware as to what is about to take place.

"That… That Dusknoir needs to get going," I immediately got up and shoved him, provoking a growl from him.

"That wasn't hard to tell me…" Sapphire cocked her head. "What were you really going to tell me?"

"Do you really believe that I am going to leave without complaint?" Dusknoir regained composure, ignoring Sapphire.

"I was worried for a second that you weren't," Grovyle smirked. Dusknoir then lifted his arms, an eerie orb of shadow energy forming between his hands, but before he could release a Shadow Ball, Grovyle lunged at him and caught him off guard.

"What are you doing!?" Dusknoir yelled at him as Grovyle constrained his arms and pushed him back a few steps.

"Taking you back to the future." Grovyle began to steadily drive him back, with Dusknoir desperately struggling to escape.

"But… Grovyle, if you go, how will we finish the mission?" I stood up, the realization dawning on me. To take Dusknoir back, he'd have to go as well to make sure he didn't try to return through the Dimensional Hole. And this would be the last time I'd ever see him again.

A few blue gear-shaped objects fell onto the ground. The Time Gears. He was giving them to us.

"Take them; I won't be able to do anything now."

"But… How can we do this without you?" Tears began to materialize under my eyes again, clouding my vision. I was going to lose him forever.

"I've done as much as needs to be done. The rest is up to you." Grovyle then glanced briefly at the spire looming in the distance. "Temporal Tower is waiting. There isn't time to waste. I know you can do it; you two are the only ones capable. The tower is going collapse any minute, so you need to hurry." As much as I wanted to contradict him, I knew he was right. It was only common sense… I hated it when he reasoned with me and won. And to think, this would be the very last time such a thing shall ever happen.

I wish it weren't true. I hoped there was some way to undo it all… I wished this had never happened… But, if it never did, I wouldn't have had any reason to travel back in time and meet Sapphire…

Why must the universe be so complicated and unjust?

"Grovyle… I'll miss you!" I suddenly shouted in a burst. Nothing I could say could truly portray how torn I was, and how much he meant to me. Words were meaningless in times such as these.

"…I'll miss you, too." The grass pokemon then shifted his gaze to Sapphire. "I know the parting hurts… Please, Sapphire, take care of her."

"…I'll do my best," Sapphire uneasily answered, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Grovyle!" I rushed forward, but the Piplup held onto me with a flipper.

"We have to go, Ember."

"But…" I looked over at Grovyle, directly in front of the Dimensional Hole. He was just about to enter, with Dusknoir in front of him. I still couldn't believe that my best friend was leaving forever. I shook vigorously, trying to push Sapphire out of the way.

"Ember, I don't understand! Why are you acting like this? We can just go through another Dimensional Hole and visit him again, can't we?" Sapphire's wings blocked me, preventing me from advancing further. I shoved her back a few inches.

"You don't get it! Once he goes through, I'll never see him again!"

"…What?" A flash of bright light illuminated the area briefly, before the hole disappeared, and Grovyle along with it. "Ember… What's the matter?"

I wasn't paying attention anymore; I had now given up hope. I didn't think I could explain it to her, anyway. I collapsed to the ground in defeat. I felt numb, and the ground beneath me was instantly soaked in salty tears. Tremors wracked my body as I kept from screaming. I could feel an aching pang in my chest begin to spread throughout as I wept, full force. Sapphire stood above me, clueless why I was reacting in this way, and how to alleviate my pain.

There was nothing she could do. There was nothing _I _could do. Grovyle was now gone forever.

And I never got to tell him goodbye…

* * *

**It is very depressing, I know, but as I was thinking about Mystery Dungeon the other day, I thought of how sad the scene was... I actually cried. Grovyle didn't deserve to disappear...**


End file.
